


Clueless in Saint Petersburg

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Employer-employee relationship, F/M, M/M, Nanny Mari, Single Parent!Georgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: When Anya ditched him and their daughter Svetlana, Georgi hired Anastasia to look after Sveta while he was at work.  When Anastasia quits to take care of her ill mother, Georgi needs a new plan.





	Clueless in Saint Petersburg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisiseclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/gifts).



> Prompted by eclair on tumblr: #46 "nanny/single parent au" - Georgi/Mari

Anastasia’s resignation hit Georgi hard. She’d been Sveta’s nanny for three years, ever since Anya took off and left a note for Georgi to keep whatever he wanted – especially their baby. Valera was helping with short-term babysitting, but he needed to find a new nanny. Preferably before he wore out his sister’s patience with him.

At work, Yuuri overheard him complaining to Viktor about how hard it was to find a good full-time nanny. “Hey, um… my sister’s just moved to Russia and she’s looking for work. She speaks Russian, thanks to Viktor, and she’s great with kids.”

“If she’s interested, tell her to give me a call.” It was worth a shot. Yuuri was a good guy, so his sister was probably not too bad, right?

Mari called that same day. They arranged a meeting for the next day, where Mari would come over to meet Sveta. Georgi trusted Sveta’s instincts about who would make a good nanny – it’s how he’d found Anastasia, and she’d been great.

He wasn’t impressed with her appearance. Five piercings in each ear seemed a little excessive, and she wasn’t exactly dressed for a job interview. Of course, her job would be dealing with a three-year-old, and her jeans and sweater were certainly practical for that. The interview part went well, at least. “Would you like to meet her?”

“Yeah. That’s the most important thing, isn’t it? Doesn’t matter how much experience I’ve had or how much I know about kids if Sveta and I can’t get along.”

“That’s true. I’ll be right back.” Georgi took off to get Sveta up from her nap.

When he came back, Sveta stared curiously at Mari, who waved to her. “Hi there. I want to be your new nanny. What do you think?”

Sveta kept staring at Mari for a bit, and then squealed. “Papa! I like her.”

“Well then. Mari? Do you have any questions?”

“Nope. What else do you want to know about me?”

“When would you like to start?”

“Whenever you’re ready for me to. I can start now, if you've got something you need to do.”

 

A year later, Mari was still there. Sveta loved her to pieces, and Mari loved her right back. That was perfect. What wasn’t so perfect was that Georgi found himself falling in love with Mari.

It snuck up on him. A bunch of little things that he could blow off as appreciating how good she was with Sveta. Then, one day at the park, Viktor sat down next to Georgi while Mari and Sveta played with Yuuri and Midori. “Yuuri wants me to talk to you.”

“Why doesn’t Yuuri talk to me himself?”

Viktor laughed at him. “Because if I do the talking, he gets to play with his sister and the kids.”

“Okay then." Georgi could see the appeal there. "What does he want you to talk to me about?”

“He said to stop checking out Mari and do something about your crush on her already.”

Georgi was very glad he hadn't been drinking something, or he'd have spat it out. “What? I don’t… I’m not… I’m her employer, that would be harassment!”

“I’m just passing on the message from Yuuri. Apparently he thinks it’s okay for you to make a move, so… maybe Mari wouldn’t mind?”

“I’m not even crushing on her.” Sure, she was great with Sveta, and now that he'd gotten used to the piercings she was pretty darn hot, and her chill about everything was very useful to someone as dramatic as Georgi, but that didn't mean he had a crush on her.

Viktor gave him an unimpressed look. “You are an idiot. How long did it take you to figure out you loved Anya? As I remember it, you figured it out approximately three months into dating her. Try to figure it out a little faster with Mari?”

“I’m still her employer.”

Viktor shook his head. “Make whatever excuses you want. I’m just the messenger.”

 

The next day, Yuuri dropped by Georgi’s desk and handed him an envelope. Georgi looked at it in confusion. “What’s this?”

“A written invitation to ask Mari out, signed by Mari, since it seems like you’re going to wait for one.”

Georgi opened it up and sure enough, it was. Written in three languages, even. The Russian and English were the same, so he took it on faith that the Japanese was also permission. He shook his head. “You’re ridiculous. And wrong. I’m not even into Mari like that.”

Yuuri walked away without a word. He came back after lunch with a small stack of stapled papers. “Here. Proof that you are an idiot and wrong.”

Georgi took the stack and started reading. “Do I have to tell Yakov what you were doing during work hours?”

“I don’t actually work for Yakov, remember? I’m not drawing a salary, I just hang around here because otherwise Viktor gets, and I’m quoting Yakov here, ‘insufferable’. I think I’m officially listed as an intern, but I’m not really an employee.”

Georgi set the report aside. He could read through it after work. Yuuri had a good point about writing it at work, but Georgi did have to deal with Yakov's temper if he was caught goofing off during work hours.

 

On the way home, Georgi was thoroughly distracted. Yuuri’s report had ended up being very convincing – and had included an equally convincing argument that Mari wasn’t just chill with being hit on, she would very much welcome it. He still didn’t know what to do when he got home and Sveta came running to him for her hug. “Papa? Is Mari gonna be your new girlfriend?”

Mari leaned against a wall. “I didn’t say anything to her. She overheard Yuuri when he dropped by to get the invitation signed. I thought she was still asleep. Been asking me about it all day.”

“Hmm." Well, Mari didn't seem opposed... and if Sveta was bringing it up, either she liked the idea or she hated it. That would be a good way for Georgi to decide what to do. "Sveta, what do you think of the idea?”

“Uncle Yurio says you need to get laid. I like Mari. She’d be a good girlfriend. Please can she be?”

Georgi made a note to find Yuri and have a conversation with him about how he talked in front of Sveta, but that could wait. First he had this to deal with. He looked up at Mari, eyebrow raised. Mari shrugged. “Sveta and Yuuri approve. I like you. Wouldn’t mind seeing what happens.”

“What if it goes horribly and we end up breaking up?”

“What if it goes great and I get to have the husband and kid I always wanted?”

Sveta tugged on Georgi's sleeve. “If she’s your girlfriend, does that mean she’s my mama?”

“That’s not really…” Georgi looked at Sveta’s hopeful brown eyes and changed his mind. “Maybe, sometime, it could happen. Not right away, but someday.”

"So she's your girlfriend?"

Georgi looked back up at Mari. "You'll have to ask her. I'd like that, though."

Mari nodded. "Yeah. I am."


End file.
